Heavy-duty shears have been developed for use in demolition work as in the demolition of structures such as buildings. Although shears were first intended to shear steel I-beams, pipes, columns and the like, they have been found to be very useful in removing bridge decks in highway rebuilding activity and in many other types of demolition work. Such shears have been illustrated in a number of U.S. patents, such as Labounty U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,135 and Ramun U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,431.
However, other demolition attachments such as concrete crushers or pulverizers, and heavy-duty wood or log shears have also been devised for mounting on hydraulic excavators. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,838,493; 4,106,862; 4,515,524; 4,776,524; 4,872,264, and copending application Ser. No. 254,145, filed Oct. 6, 1988.